The present invention relates to drive devices for reciprocating parts.
Drive devices by a motor are sometimes necessary for driving reciprocating parts, such as for reciprocating feed dogs for a sewing machine. However, prior devices of this sort are unduly complex and suffer from reliability, and it is desirable to improve the operation and construction of such devices.